


(AntiAverage) Black Spot

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Been staving off depression/quarantine blues with Netflix binges and, not spon, but omj ♦♦♦ While bingingBlack Spot, the main character and her daughter had a talk about death and grief and that hole that’s left in you when you loose something/one important to you and, just... yea.((Also readable onTumblr!))((ALSOalso: This is my 50thstory in the Video Blogging RPF category!!! =D Happy 50th, All!!!))
Relationships: Chase Brody/Antisepticeye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	(AntiAverage) Black Spot

"Does it ever go away? This void?"

Anti glances down at his pet human, multicolored eyes coldly taking in the dead and defeated expression on Chase's face. He hums, hesitating, before glitch-gliding forward and passed the depressed dad. Cloudy eyes watch him from beneath dirty blonde eyelashes.

"No."

The curt, cruel answer is cushioned by surprisingly kind eyes and an even kinder smile. Chase isn't the recipient of either, however: the sky is.

"But..."

The daemon leans backwards and allows the air to catch him, folding his clawed hands upon his stomach like a mock prayer and crossing his ankles now that they're off the ground. He then hangs there, staring at the empty vastness above them: the Void.

"It does get better."

Chase inhales hope, heart burning. Anti could easily crush it. So easily...

He doesn't: "It gets bigger and bigger until it's all ye see, all ye experience, all ye feel... and t’en it's yer whole world: yer whole sky; just hanging t’ere with all yer hurts and pains... a distant and all encompassing sky speckled wit’ _what if_ s and _could’a been_ s... and t’en your chest explodes wit’ t’e sheer reality of it—of you, of life—and suddenly ye have a star in yer life: somet’ing wort’ living fer; fer some, t’at's revenge; for ot’ers, t’at's _love_..."

Chase can feel his heart squeeze inside his own, as though it’s ready to burst; "Fer ye, Puppet... t’at'd be me~"


End file.
